Máquina del Mal
by Anniih
Summary: Solo lo perdió de vista un segundo ¡y su hijo estaba dentro de esa máquina! ¿Cómo lo iba sacar de ahí? ¡¿Dónde cresta está Martín! *ArgentinaxChile; Tierra del Fuego. AU*


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. Los personajes de LatinHetalia a sus respectivos autores. El personaje Tierra de Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**A**dvertencias: Universo Alterno. Una máquina devora niños D:

**P**areja: ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Máquina del Mal<strong>

Era un día muy bonito. Los pajaritos cantaban, el sol brillaba, y el cielo era azul. Era un fin de semana que pasarían en familia, por eso decidieron salir a pasear por el centro comercial, junto a su niño de solo tres años siendo tomado de las manos para que no se perdiera.

En un momento, Martín avisó en ir a comprar un helado al negocio más cercano dejando a Manuel a cargo de Carlitos. Este seguía tomado de la mano de su figura maternal, pero un rato después, el chileno lo soltó por una llamada en su celular, al parecer era Francisco. Solo le contestaría unos segundos, no quería parecer mala madre dejando a su pequeño de lado. Además… ¿qué podría hacer Carlitos si lo dejaba solo un par de segundos? Nada, por supuesto.

O eso pensaba cuando al hablar por el celular, y dar la vuelta a ver a su retoño…su cuerpo quedó sin alma, sin aliento, sin nada. Se desconcertó y se aterró votando al celular aun con la llamada.

Corrió rápidamente.

Su hijo se había metido dentro de una máquina de peluches. ¡En una máquina! ¡¿Cómo mierda se metió ahí?

Manuel no sabía qué hacer, ¡no sabía cómo sacarlo! ¡¿Dónde cresta está Martín?

Con el alma en un hilo, posó las manos en los vidrios de la máquina, viendo la extrañeza del menor. Este se preguntaba por qué su mamá estaba tan histérico, si se sentía bien acompañado de muchos peluches.

―Carlitos…te voy a sacar de esa cosa. No te movai' ―quedó pensativo como si su hijo se fuera a otra parte―. Solo te voy a sacar de aquí. ¿Cómo mierda te metiste?

Se preguntaba el chileno, sin hallar respuestas. Luego las buscaría, primero era sacar al rubiecito de ahí… ¿y cómo? Pensó en meter las monedas en la máquina, sacando al pequeño con las pinzas… ¡pero sería un parricidio!

Justo antes de que el castaño se viera envuelto en una histeria de madre mega preocupada, apareció Martín con un rico helado, claro que lo votó enseguida al ver la escena.

― ¡¿Che, qué pasó? ¡¿Qué hace mi nene allá adentro? ―preguntó, y Manuel le respondió― ¡Máquina del mal, devora nenes! ¡Nadie se devora al hijo de un argentino! ¡Boluda máquina!

― ¡Si segui' gritando no vamos a conseguir nada! ―exclamó Manuel, porque a este paso el menor viviría allá adentro.

― ¡Vos no me hables! ¡Vos sos el responsable! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar por teléfono dejándolo de lado?

― ¡¿Entonces para qué fuiste a comprar helado, weón?

― ¡Porque tenía sed! ¡Ahora está en esa máquina del mal, lleno de peluches diabólicos!

Mientras que la pareja seguía discutiendo en ver quién tenía la culpa entrando a otros temas, Luciano y Sebastián con sus brillos, aparecieron por casualidad. Al primero le llamó la atención de la máquina, no sabía que ahora ponían peluches de bebés. ¡Era su oportunidad para ganar uno!

―Oh, que lindo _bebê_ ―pronunció el brasilero con una sonrisa―. Mira Sebby, ¿no es lindo? Le pondré una moneda y me lo ganaré.

―Espera Lu ―lo detuvo enseguida el rubio, bastante extrañado con ese niño dentro de la máquina. Se le hacía familiar―. ¿Ese no es el nene de mi primo?

― ¿Ah?… ¿El _menino_ de Martín? ―preguntó, y Sebastián acertó― ¿Pero qué hace ahí?

―No sé… ―tampoco tenía idea de saberlo. Lo único sí, que los padres de la criatura no estaban, hasta que Luciano tocó su hombro señalándolos. Ellos seguían discutiendo.

El uruguayo suspiró. El moreno río un poco. No les quedaba otra que sacar al pequeño por sus propias manos.

Luciano se remangó las mangas de su camiseta, y posó las manos en el vidrio de la máquina, mientras Sebastián se preocupaba en sostener la base. Entonces, el primero usó toda su fuerza (y no era precisamente la capoeira) en levantar.

(Carlitos estaba tan entretenido con sus nuevos amigos)

Respiró y exhaló más de cinco veces, para poder levantar. Sebastián le daba ánimos.

Y…lo sacó de ahí.

¡Sí, súper Luciano liberó a Carlitos de la malvada máquina de peluches!

― ¡Aquí está! ¡Lo rescaté! ¡Manuel, Martín, salvé a su _menino_!

No pasó ni un segundo para que ese par quitara al niño de las manos del moreno.

Ni siquiera les dieron las gracias. Los salvadores se sintieron, pero…bueno, con tal de sacar a ese pequeño no importaba mucho haciendo feliz a sus padres. Más que nada que dejaran de discutir.

De esa manera, Martín y Manuel aprendieron que las máquinas de peluches son malvadas y hechas para devorar niños, también en no dejar solo a Carlitos, porque no sabrían que cosas más podría hacer si lo dejaban solito.

Sin embargo…seguían preguntarse cómo demonios lo hizo Carlitos para meterse allá adentro.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Alguien ha visto noticias donde los niños se meten a las máquinas de peluches? Espero que sí, porque cuando las vi, me imaginé a Carlitos allí xD

Tengan cuidado con sus hermanitos, primos, sobrinos pequeños. No los acerquen a esas máquinas del mal.

Cuídense, saludos!


End file.
